A reunion Hermione will never forget
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: It's been 10 years since Hermione has been to Hogwarts. Her graduating class will be having a reunion. What has everyone been up to in the past 10 years? How come Harry and Ron do not keep in touch with Hermione? What happened to the Trio?*In progress*
1. a change of plans

Disclaimer note~ I do not own any Harry Potter characters or ideas, but I may use the same ones and include my own.  
  
########################################################################  
  
Hermione Granger sat alone in a tea shop waiting for her fiancée sipping a cup of tea and thinking about Hogwarts. How could she have a great five years there, then on her sixth and seventh year, everything come crashing down? How could her two best friends leave her because she fell in love?  
  
"Hermione, Hermione? You there?" Draco Malfoy asked her startling Hermione as he sat down.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry. I was thinking." She replied with a look of sadness upon her face.  
  
"You were thinking about Hogwarts again weren't you? Look, here's some good news. An owl came today and said that Hogwarts was going to have a reunion. We should go. Dumbledore always knows what's going on between his past and present students. Maybe it will do you some good. You know, to have some fresh air, see familiar faces. And who knows, maybe you can talk to Ron and Harry about us. I know they don't understand, but maybe that's what we need. Hermione, I love you, I have always loved you ever since the day we met. But you never knew until the night of the Yull ball." Draco said as he finished his thought.  
  
~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@Flash Back~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@  
  
"Draco, I don't understand. What did you just say?" Hermione sat in the teacher's room across from the Great room stunned for what she just heard. She thought Draco was her enemy but he really liked her.  
  
"Listen, I want to go out with you. I don't think Ron and Harry will understand, but I like you. No one will understand, not even father, but I don't care." He sat looking at her in silence while she gathered her thoughts.  
  
~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@End flash Back~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@  
  
Draco looked at her waiting for her response. He knew life was hard for his best friend, but he still wanted to marry her.  
  
"I guess we should go. I mean it's really been ten years and I have grown since then. I moved out of my parent's house and I have a great job as a flight attendant. And you have your own Quiddich shop." Hermione said as she finished her cup of tea.  
  
"Alright. I have to get back to work, so I will see you at dinner ok sweet heart?" Draco said.  
  
"Ok. I have to go anyways I have things to do." Hermione said. They said their good byes and went on their separate ways.  
  
Hermione went back to her apartment and turned on her answering machine.  
  
"Hermione, it's me Ginny. I wanted to know if you are going to the reunion. Let me know and how's Draco? Ron's still pretty upset. So is Harry from what I hear. Call me later and we can talk. Love and miss you, Ginny.  
  
Hermione smiled. Ginny Weasley was always there for her no matter what. Although she didn't approve of Hermione dating Draco, she caved after a while. Grabbing a cup of butterbeer, Hermione dialed Ginny's number. The phone rang and rang. Finally, a voice on the other line told her that Ginny was home.  
  
"Ginny! Its soo good to hear from you." Hermione said with out even thinking.  
  
"This isn't Ginny. It's Ron who is this speaking? She isn't home.  
  
Hermione was confused. She knew Ginny lived alone but why was Ron there? Deciding to ask, Hermione thought it was best to not give her name.  
  
"Where is Ginny Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"First of all, until I know who this is, I can't tell you where she is." Ron said in a know-it-all tone.  
  
"This is a friend. Just let me know where Ginny is." She said with a bit of disgust in her voice.  
  
"Fine, Ginny went out for a bit and will be back later. Just like her when I needed to talk to my little sister." Ron replied and hung up.  
  
Hermione, confused hung up her phone and decided to send an owl to Ginny. She knew Ron and she knew how long it would take for Ginny to get her messages. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill Hermione began to write. Getting her owl, Hermione tied the letter and sent the owl on the way. Hermione started to get ready for her date with Draco. 


	2. Familier faces

That Saturday, Hermione was scheduled to work on a flight from London to Egypt. The magic community had decided that it would be safe for them to have their own air lines. That way, they could make it invisible, it would be safer for the wizard community to travel and be more convenient for the witches and wizards who travel for their jobs. The airline that Hermione was a flight attendant for was called WWA (witch and wizard airlines.)  
  
*************  
  
On the plane, Hermione noticed that a passenger needed help. She went to the First Class Seating area and went to go see what was up. She went to the window seat at the end of isle A and had a surprise. The passenger looked up at her and couldn't speak.  
  
"Oh my goodness, Hermione Granger, It has been a long time since I last saw you. What's it been? Ten years now? Eleven?" The stranger said.  
  
Seeing a familiar face, Hermione was excited. She embraced the passenger with a hug. Then she spoke.  
  
"Professor Lupin! How good it is to see you! It has been a long time. I have not seen you since my fifth year. What is it I can help you with?" She asked remembering why she was called to Lupin in the first place.  
  
"Oh, I would like a butterbeer please and a visit." He replied.  
  
"I'll be right back with your butterbeer." Hermione went to the back of the plane where they stored the food and drinks for their passengers. Finding butterbeer, Hermione went to the head Flight attendant. She quickly explained the request for her break early and went back to her old professor and friend.  
  
"Here you go. I have five minutes. Isabelle was gracious and gave me my break early." She explained since there were not that many people who traveled the WWA, Hermione sat next to her old teacher. There were a few witches and wizards who didn't like the idea of an airline, which explained the vacant seats scattered around the plane.  
  
"Go grab yourself a butterbeer and your head flight attendant, ill explain to your head flight attendant in more detail, since I am the passenger, I should get what I want." Lupin said as he opened his butterbeer.  
  
Hermione got up from her seat grabbed herself a butterbeer, and asked Isabelle if she could talk to Professor Lupin. Isabelle, frustrated, agreed to meet this Professor.  
  
"Ah, young lady, I would like for my old friend to have time off for about half a so we can catch up. You see, the last time I saw her was on platform 9 ¾ ending her fifth year. A friend of ours had died that year, and I have not been in touch like I should have. She is a beautiful young woman now. Not a teenager. If you don't mind, I would like to talk to her." He said wisely.  
  
"O.K. but only a half an hour. Then its back to work Hermione." Isabelle said and walked back to help other passengers.  
  
"Thank you professor." The flight attendant said as she sat in the empty seat.  
  
"Now I want to know what's all this I hear from Harry about you and Draco dating?" Lupin said as he took another sip of butterbeer.  
  
"What? How do you know? Not that many people know about Draco and me." Hermione said stunned.  
  
"Look, I don't want this to be spreading around, but I adopted Harry. I couldn't see him alone anymore. I adopted him right after Hogwarts. But I guess you wouldn't know because you and Harry and Ron do not keep in touch anymore." Lupin said calmly.  
  
"What? Oh that's great. I wish we talked. I need a best friend right now other than Draco." Hermione said. Taking a drink, Lupin looked at her with wonder in his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean Hermione?" He asked.  
  
"Draco and I are engaged. He asked me when we turned 18. We started to secretly date after the Yull Ball in our fourth year. We knew no one would approve, especially Draco's father. But Draco left his family, disowning them. He moved in an apartment next to mine. That way, we could look after each other. We really are in love. I don't understand why people can't see that." Hermione finally able to speak to a person she knew, was able to get her feelings out.  
  
"Hermione, I know you have gone through a lot. But think of Harry. He has no one. Lavender broke up with him directly after Hogwarts. I think he may be seeing Ginny Weasley, but I'm not sure. He only has me to turn to. Ron's away a lot on business. Mostly traveling, but when he can come back to visit, he does. And when he's back in town, I can hardly get a word in around those two. Even though they don't understand, I understand that nothing is more powerful than Love. Not even you-know-who." Lupin sat for moment regaining his thoughts.  
  
"Well at least I know I'm not crazy. And that I'm not alone. I thank you for being so supportive." Hermione said wiping her eyes. Thinking about Ron and Harry and how mad they are, brought tears to her eyes. She pushed away those thoughts. Not wanting to be seen crying, Hermione changed the subject.  
  
"What made you decide to adopt Harry?" Hermione finally asked her question she had wanted to know the answer to.  
  
"Well along time ago, Sirius told me that he was made Harry's Godfather. He wanted me to be a back up if something were to happen to Harry's parents or to Sirius. Seeing how James was my best friend too, I agreed. Don't get me wrong, I love the boy like my own son. I did not decide to adopt Harry out of pity; I did it for love and for respect his parents." Lupin said at last.  
  
"Why are you flying to Egypt?" She asked him.  
  
"Because I don't really like to apparate unless I have to. It's easier for me to just fly. It is also sort of hard to explain." Lupin replied.  
  
"Oh. I understand." Hermione replied.  
  
Hermione and Professor Lupin exchanged stories for a while. When Lupin was talking about a student he had, Hermione had a couple flash backs.  
  
~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@Flash Back~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@  
  
"Hermione, will you marry me? Draco Malfoy asked her.  
  
~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@end Back~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@  
  
Right after that flash back, there was another one. This time, it was with Ron and Harry. And it was Christmas because no one else was in the Gryffindor tower.  
  
~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@Flash Back~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@  
  
"I don't understand, why can't you two believe that I am in love with Draco?" Hermione yelled. She had just told them that she was seeing Draco. They were the only ones in the tower and it was their seventh year.  
  
"Because it's Draco!" they said in unison.  
  
"Why can't you be there for me? I mean I am always here for you. The time i need my best friends the most is the time you guys don't understand. I like him, and there is nothing that you guys can do about it." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione-." Harry started to say something. But Hermione couldn't take it.  
  
She didn't want to hear what Harry had to say. She ran out of the room. She didn't stop running until she came to the Head girl, Head boy bathroom, said the password and went inside. She ran to the couch there and started crying.  
  
~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@End Back~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@  
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" The kind werewolf asked his old student.  
  
"Yes professor, I was just thinking." She admitted truthfully.  
  
"About Hogwarts? Here is a gift from one friend to another." Lupin grabbed his back pack and opened it. He held out a Pensive.  
  
"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed stunned.  
  
"Now listen Hermione, times like these, I would use a pensive. I think you know what that is?" Lupin asked as he took a bite out of a chocolate frog he just opened.  
  
"Yes, it's a simple device that you can put your thoughts into with your wand." Hermione replied.  
  
"I forgot you were the smartest one in your class. I have an extra one with me where ever I go, you can have this one. I don't need it this trip I'm just visiting a friend. I have never used this one before only because I had just bought it yesterday. Here you go." Lupin handed it to Hermione.  
  
"Thank-you professor." Hermione said, accepting the pensive.  
  
"Now, about that you don't have to call me professor anymore Hermione. I am no longer your teacher, or any teacher. You can just call me Remus. After all, I am your friend." Lupin told her.  
  
"Alright professor, eh Remus it's going to take me a while to call you that." Hermione stated. She realized her time was up. Sad to go, she started to say good bye.  
  
"I should be going. I don't want Isabelle to get mad at me." Hermione told her wise ex teacher.  
  
They decided to meet the next day for lunch. Hermione wanted to have Charlie Weasley to go with them. Hermione stated that she has not seen Charlie in a long time. With all the plans done, Hermione got back to work.  
  
****************  
  
With in the next few hours, Hermione's flight landed in Egypt. Upon saying good bye to the passengers, Hermione also said good bye to her old friend and got off with the other flight attendants. Not needing cars, they all apparated to their own hotel. The WWA had Hotels set up for the many witches and wizards who didn't want to be in a Muggle hotel with electricity and all that "Muggle stuff." The individuals could sleep in their own comfortable magic hotel and not the magic free ones.  
  
Later on that evening, Hermione decided to go for a walk. Not paying attention to anything in the world but her thoughts and most of the time they were on Draco, Hermione ran into someone in the hotel. She looked up stunned because she felt soo embarrassed.  
  
"I'm so incredibly sorry." Hermione thought she knew the person, but wasn't sure of it.  
  
"That's------ HERMIONE GRANGER!!!!!" The stranger said he looked at her with disbelief.  
  
"What? How do you know my name?" Hermione said.  
  
"It's me. Neville Longbottom." Neville replied He looked at Hermione with a smile on his face. Neville looked like he grew a couple of inches. His face didn't change much though, he was the same Neville Hermione remembered.  
  
"Oh! Neville! It's so good to see you again." After she said that, she gave him a quick hug.  
  
"What are you doing in Egypt?" Neville asked her as they were walking down the hall.  
  
"I'm a flight attendant for the WWA." She exclaimed.  
  
"Oh. Wow that's awesome. I arrived here a week ago for business. I work for the Department of underwater creatures. I'm leaving day after tomorrow." Neville exclaimed.  
  
"Where are you headed now?" Hermione asked her old friend.  
  
"I'm headed to dinner, would you care to join me?" He asked.  
  
"That'd be great. I have not been to Egypt before." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, we can use the main entrance fire place. It leads to a little Muggle free restaurant called the Cauldron's twin. I guess it is in relation to the Leakey Cauldron. We can use floo powder. Are you ready to go?" Neville asked her.  
  
"Sure let me get my purse." Hermione said as they walked back to her room.  
  
"I'll pay for the dinner if you would let me." Neville said to her.  
  
'Humm, Neville looks the same on the outside, but on the inside, he's a different person.' Hermione thought as she went into her hotel room and grabbed her purse. In an instant, another flash back came to her.  
  
~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@Flash Back~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@  
Hermione looked at Neville who was shocked to see Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George at the hospital. It was their fifth year and Ron's dad had just been put in the hospital. For a moment no one spoke.  
  
"Neville, do you know these people?" Neville's grandmother asked him.  
  
~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@end Back~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@~~~~@@@@  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
That's all now guys.....I'm going to leave it at a cliff hanger.... Let me know if I should continue. I know this is my longest chapter ever, but it's because I had a lot to put in. another thing. I do not mind if you guys use my ideas, but I would like to be asked first. Thanks for reading. Please review... 


	3. Letters, lies and sluts

_Disclaimer's note: I don't own any Harry Potter characters._

_Author's note: sorry for the long update, I'll be putting another chapter about the reunion up when I get a chance._

* * *

Hermione Granger sat at a table with her dear friend Neville Longbottom. When he excused himself to the restroom, her thoughts began to wander. 

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

"Mione, I don't understand how you could love a Malfoy!" Harry said as Ron nodded in agreement.

"I love him. Why can't you two understand? Just because you've never been in love doesn't mean that I can't be in love."

"Hermione, that was cold and way out of line," Harry said as he began to pace. The three of them were alone in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione had decided that it was time to tell them she was interested in Draco.

"I just wanted you to know how I feel about Draco. I don't know why you two won't accept him," said Hermione.

"Hermione, we've known you ever since we arrived at Hogwarts. We never expected you to fall in love with a…a Slytherin," Ron said quietly after some time.

"You're starting to sound like my parents instead of a friend, Ron."

"We can't stand the thought of Draco hurting you," Harry replied.

"Draco has not hurt my feelings. And he won't. He said he loved me and I believe him. I wanted my best friends support more than anything in the world. I guess that was too much to ask for." Hermione burst into tears and stormed out of the Common Room.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Hermione came back to reality when Neville returned to their table. Their dinner conversation was the usual "how are things." Neville knew something was bothering Hermione but couldn't put his finger on it. 

"Hermione, are you okay?" Neville asked, concerned.

"No, Neville, not really," she confessed. Without knowing why, Hermione found herself telling him the entire story concerning the breakup of the trio.

When Hermione finished, she was in tears. Neville looked up at his friend. The waitress came over and gave him the check. Neville offered to pay for their dinner. Hermione excused herself and went to the ladies room to freshen up.

'_Get a hold of yourself Hermione.' _She stared grimly at herself in the mirror. _'I miss Harry and Ron terribly. I sincerely hope that they will go to the reunion this coming spring.'_ Hermione reapplied her makeup and went back to her table.

"Would you like to go talk about your problem somewhere else?" Neville asked.

"Yes, we can go back to my hotel room," Hermione said.

Five minutes later they Apparated to her hotel room there was an owl waiting for Hermione.

"Excuse me Neville, I must see who it is from," she said as she picked up the letter.

"**Dearest Hermione,**

**An acquaintance of mine needs a place to stay for the weekend of the reunion, so I offered her the use of my apartment. I hope this does not inconvenience you. Remember, she is only a friend. I will be away on business when you get home, so I'm telling you now that I shall escort her to Hogwarts. I'll meet you there.**

**Your beloved,**

**Draco Malfoy"**

Hermione handed the note to Neville. She thought it was a tad bit suspicious. Neville read the letter and looked up at her.

"Something's fishy," Neville said handing her the letter.

"You noticed it too? I think something's up. I wonder who his friend is…"

"Think about it, Hermione. Who did he date before you?"

"Oh my God! He dated Pansy before me! You don't think it's her, do you?"

"It better not be. If I see you come in to the reunion by yourself, Draco will pay," Neville said, his jaw clenched. Hermione couldn't believe what she had heard. Sure, she was always nice to Neville. But could he really defend someone? Upon seeing Hermione's expression, Neville quickly said, "I took karate because I was tired of everyone picking on me, especially Draco. I'm a black belt now. It's a good way to get rid of tension. Not everything from the Muggle world is bad." Neville made his way towards the door. "Well, I must be going. I'll see you at the reunion, Hermione." They hugged quickly before he left.

The following week went by quickly. Draco was hardly ever at his apartment. He was always "away on business." The night before the reunion, Hermione decided that she would go to his apartment to find out what he'd been up to. She had barely talked to him at all during the week, and besides, she wanted to know who his secret friend was.

She unlocked the door with the key he had given to her. Noises could be heard from Draco's bedroom. Hermione began to panic. She found her way to his room which seemed to take much longer than it usually would. After she knocked on the door, sudden movements could be heard. They were followed by a gruff "Come in!"

Draco Malfoy was standing near his dresser in his boxers. He was in the process of getting dressed. Hermione noticed an unmade bed and his tousled hair. She saw a white bra on the floor that was much too fancy to be one of hers. Draco saw her staring at the bra and quickly covered it up.

"Where is she?" Hermione demanded.

"Where is who? Hermione, you're being unreasonable," Draco said, putting one leg in his pants.

"Your little friend who has been staying with you I haven't heard from you all week,"

"She's out shopping with her friend."

"Don't lie to me!" Hermione cried.

"Baby doll, she's not here. Calm down!" Draco had never used that name for Hermione before.

"Did you just call me 'baby doll'? You know I don't like pet names. WHERE in the bloody hell is she?" Hermione said, frustrated.

A cough came from the bathroom. It was followed by a sneeze. Draco froze with the one leg still in his pants. Another sneeze came, followed by two more. Hermione headed towards the bathroom.

"Baby doll, that's my cat," Draco lied again.

"You don't have a cat. Or have you forgotten you're allergic to animals?" Hermione yelled as she opened the door.

Sitting on the covered toilet was Pansy Parkinson, wearing only a skirt. Her hands and arms covered her chest. She looked up at Hermione.

"Oh, hello, we thought you'd be out of town tonight," Pansy said innocently.

"Don't use that tone with me! So you're Draco's little friend." Hermione's temper continued to rise.

"Guilty as charged," Pansy said slyly.

"You don't even care that he's _engaged_ to me, do you? All you care about is getting some!" Hermione shouted and stormed out of the bathroom. Draco was in the same position with one leg in his pants and the other one sticking out. _'Perfect, I can kick him where it hurts. Even he can feel pain,'_ Hermione thought.

Hermione went over to Draco and kicked him. Draco was on the floor crying like a little baby and rocking back and forth. Pansy came out of the bathroom with a towel around her chest. She ran towards Draco and started to comfort him. Hermione shoved her aside and kicked Draco again. Pansy began to cry and kissed him, making sure he was alright. Satisfied, Hermione left Draco crying.

'_I can't believe him! Ron and Harry were right.'_ Hermione started sobbing as she entered her apartment. She went straight to her kitchen and grabbed the scissors, which she took to her coffee table where a photo album of just her and Draco lay. She opened it and took one picture out at a time. She looked down at the moving couple. They were happy in this picture. It was on their first date. She wondered if Draco was planning to cheat on her then. Hermione cut the picture into tiny pieces. She began to do the same to each photograph. When she was finished, she took her wand and lit a fire in the fireplace. She threw all of the pieces into the fireplace, along with the photo album. When she was finished, she sat on the couch, hugging a pillow.

* * *

Hermione sat crying for a long time. Suddenly, the Muggle telephone she kept to stay in contact with her parents rang. Hermione didn't answer it. She let the machine take the call. As she fell asleep on the couch, her pillow was soaked with tears. 

She awoke an hour later to someone calling her name. Hermione looked towards the fireplace and saw Ginny Weasley kneeling in the flames.

"Hermione, what happened? I'm coming in." The next thing Hermione knew, Ginny was kneeling beside the couch. "What happened?" she asked again.

Between sobs, Hermione managed, "Draco cheated on me with Pansy."

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?"

"Yes, I caught them in the act. She's staying at his apartment and is going with him to the reunion tomorrow. I don't think I can go! Harry and Ron will see him with Pansy and not me," Hermione wailed.

"Forget about what they think. They'll forgive you once they see you like this," Ginny said, giving Hermione a hug.

"I can't have anyone see me like this! I can't allow them to see me cry," Hermione cried.

"No, I mean see you at the reunion without Draco."

"I don't even want to think of how that will go. Harry will be able to forgive me, but I don't know if Ron will," Hermione said. She was beginning to calm down.

"You're right, Harry will forgive you. Ron will come around…eventually. I have to get going." Ginny said and stood up.

"Thank you for cheering me up, Ginny. You're always there when I need you the most. How did you know I was not doing that well?" Hermione asked, getting up as well.

"When you didn't answer my phone call I had a feeling something was wrong. You can tell it's me because of the calling identifier thingy you have," Ginny said.

"Hehe, it's called a Caller ID and it's a very useful tool," Hermione said.

"Whatever. I really don't care. Have a good time at the reunion tomorrow and get some sleep," Ginny said, giving her a hug.

"I will. I don't know if the reunion's going to be fun, though," Hermione said.

"You better tell me every single detail. Ron's not going to dish it out," Ginny said, throwing floo powder on the fire. With in seconds, Hermione's redheaded friend disappeared, leaving her alone in her apartment.

_

* * *

Author's note: Hope you liked it. here's what happens in the next chapter: the reunion._


	4. A note from the Author Update SOON!

Dear reviewers/favorites and guests:

After 8 years (almost) I have decided to update this story after getting favorites and alerts for it within the past year. I am going to write a brand new story in a new location. It will be fully edited and updated once I get all the edits done. I hope to not have it go so long again. But you know, We graduate High School, get married, and have children. And that is what I've been doing in the past 8 years.

So I feel I owe you all an update!

I hope you'll be patient with me and my beta as we will work together on bringing you a new and improved story.

I will post here and on my profile once we have the new edited version ready.

Thank you for your time.

~Kara


End file.
